Daemons Friend
by LevyLoveGaLe
Summary: Levy Mcgarden, an unpopular bookworm makes a deal with the devil. To be his friend! She has a year of friendship, before he officially, steals her soul. What will happen? Who knows! So keep up with updates ladies and gents (Also Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

_The chalk stained her floorboards, creating a grating sound. She drew three circles, two for the outer shell of her spell, and another to contain the main points for a special part of the magic circle._

 _The small bluenette wiped the sweat from her forehead, looking at her work. She drew on her floor boards, a hexagon contained in two perfect circles, with runes cascading in strategic spaces. She was nearly finished._

 _The small girl stepped into the circle, and lit the candles at the points of the hexagon. The final part, was a spell._

 _She prepared herself.. She WILL get what she wants. She started the chant._

"Magic forces dark and light..." _The young girl shook as she said the spell, as if knowing this might not end as well as she wanted._

"Reaching out through space and light.." _The ground trembled, and so did the girl. But she didn't stop, knowing their were harsh punishments for those who started without a proper finish._

"He be far, or he be near.." _The lights of her house flickered, and her energy drained._ Her body wobbled, almost causing her to fall out of the circle.

"Bring me the daemon Satan, here!" _The house stilled, and her body felt paralyzed. Did she do something wrong with the spell? Letting out a sign, she started to unlight the candle in her hand._

"Even Satan doesn't want to deal with me.. What a wuss.." _And with that the candles fire shot up, causing the girl to step back and instantly regret what she said. Smoke filled her room, and the girl struggled to move her feet. It was as if someone glued her shoes to the ground. The girl looked around frantically, hoping to find where he was._

 _A dark chuckle emanated from behind her, and she turned her head to look at the beast in her dorm._

 _Its eyes, red like puddles of blood and seemingly filled with barley contained rage and amusement. His body, tanned as if he was well seasoned, but in some places completely burnt off. His muscles were well defined, and he seemed not to be shy about his body, as he wore scraps of clothing, covering important bits of his body, but sadly for her, not enough. He had no eyebrows, but in place of them, he had metal studs. Three on each brow, not just his brows either. Two on each side of his nose, five on each ear, two on his chin, four large ones on his lower arms, nipple rings, belly button, you name it he had it._

Looking for me.. Shorty? _A dark gravely voice seemed to penetrate her soul. His lips never moved, but instead chose to hold a smirk._

 _The young girl held his stare, and the daemon cocked his head as if amused._

You aren't going to answer me then? _He stepped closer, and wrapped a hand around her wrist. Small glowing numerals flashed._

"So you aren't dying.. What did you summon me for?" _He spoke with his mouth, showing off his sharpened teeth, and_ _kept hold on her small wrist, running his pointer finger along the pulse she had and turned his attention back to her._

 _Her eyes widened, and she stumbled on her words. His impatience was getting to him, causing the objects around the room to start circling the two._

"Ummm. I-i-i-i just.. Y'know..." _He pulled roughly against her arm, gaining a small squeal._

"Hurry up little girl." _He let out a snarl, and pulled her arm to give a point._

"I don't have time for this!" _He pulled her closer to his face. making her whimper, but she finally worked up enough nerves to ask him._

"I want to be your friend!"

 _At this he gave pause. Looked her in the eyes to see, complete and utter honesty. Never in his whole existence had he ever been asked this- and hes existed for quite a while. He let her arm go, and quietly moved his way to a recliner that fit him._

"Seems we have a lot to talk about then." _He used his energy to put the objects of her home back to where he got them._ "But first gimme yer arm."

 _The girl did as told, and he held his energy in a small symbol, that looked to any passer-byer to be a slightly offset heart. In reality its a faery. The girl held her arm up to look at it and set her questioning eyes on him._

"Its meant to keep me here, for a contract. Were gunna need one. I'll help clean up." _He snapped his fingers, and the chalk and candles disappeared. When the girl looked back the daemon was fully dressed now. (Much to her relief)_

"So, you said you wanted me to be your friend. How do you suppose this will work?"

 **Thanks for reading my fanfiction!  
**

 **Please review, and favorite this story to get notifications for updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel brushed the paper off, as if taking dust from the age the paper clearly held.

"So, let's go over the rules of our friendship." Suprisingly, Gajeel- as he asked her to call him. Much better than Satan to him. Was taking her request rather nicely.

"So... You wanted a friend... You said a full year with a friend was alright. But ya didn't want just any friend, you wanted ME as a friend."

"Yes." Levy smiled shyly at him, "That's what I wanted."

He snapped his fingers, and popped in her hand a pen.

"Sign here, Levy." He pointed to a small line at the bottom of the large paper. Levy signed her name on it, and it disappeared, "We're now friends. What do you wanna do?"

Levys head snapped up, as if she didn't think that through. From the look on her face.. She probably didn't.

"Hold on, I have some movies we can watch," She scrambled to small shelves on her wall, that held discs of polymorphic plastic in a few small boxes, "If you don't mind that is..."

Gajeel waited for her to do whatever it was that she was doing, holding back his curiosity. She slid the disc of plastic into another box, and grabbed a brick of hard plastic covered in bumps with numbers on them. She pressed the top right bump, causing a small section of the wall to flash a semi-circle with a line sectioning off the middle.

He looked at his new 'friend' and finally asked, "What is the wall doing?" Levy stared at him for a second; A moment later her mind seemed to click.

"Oh, I thought you were familiar with this level of technology. I wanted to watch a few old horror movie with you.. Specifically 'It', 'Nasaferatu', and 'Night of the Living Dead'." She gave pause, "If you're okay with that, that is..." Honestly she was too shy for her own good. Maybe she should have dealt with human friends instead of quite literally the devil.

Gajeel decided that if he was going to get anywhere with her that he should try building up that confidence first. An unconfident soul is early meaningless in his possession.

"Yes," He readjusted in his seat, "I would love to watch these movies of yours." Gajeel gave a gentle smile to envince he was serious, noticing that her stance seemed to pick itself up at his comment and body language.

Levy clicked another button that appeared like a symmetrical wedge, causing the screen to go from its 'title' to the direction of the movie.

He and Levy stayed on that couch for several hours enjoying the moderate scare (or the attempt at least), and each others company. In between movies the two would discuss what they liked about the movie, and even if they were the directors what would they have done in the parts that were more boring.

Gajeel and Levy both enjoyed those few hours, but noticing the time Levy asked Gajeel if he can go back to his domain so she could get some rest for school. He obliged, but before he left, he gave her another one of those emblems.

He placed it on her left shoulder and told her, "If you ever need me to help you, contact me with that emblem. Have you ever played one of those mirror games? You know when you say someones name three times in a row and their ghost appears?" Levy nodded in response. "Well, that's how this works. I also come if I sense you're in danger." Yet again she nodded in response.

"Okay, I think I get it." Levy touched the mark, "I say your name three times to make you appear. If i'm in danger then you'll appear. Did i follow correctly?"

Gajeel smiled softly, "Exacly short stuff! Now get yer'self some rest."

Levy smiled and gave her farewells to him before seeing him disappear. She gave a sigh of relief, feeling as though she didn't entirely mess that up. She lifted her hands above her head and stretched, snapping her back.

"Okay, i need a shower..." Levy entered the bathroom to prepare for her shower before going to bed.

* * *

Levy awoke to the sound of chirping birds and a bright light. She stretched, almost cat like in her new bed. The mass of tangles on her head fell lightly out of her eyes.

She finally decided to try looking around, and rubbed the sleep out of her vision with the bottom palm of her hand. Looking around she finally realized that she was in her rather spacy dorm, a perk of living on the campus of Granaous University.

Levy felt a breeze on her skin, and looked toward the window near her bed. The curtains slightly closed, but allowing light to enter the room, and dust motes to scatter in the light. Upon further inspection she could see the doors of the window slightly agate.

 _Did i leave the window open?_

Sighing Levy lowered her feet to the cold wood of the ground, and lifted herself from the comfort of her large bed. She approached the open window, padding nude feet and nearly tripping on the long pants of her bunny PJs.

Her fingers wrapped around the doors of the windowsill, and she looked out before closing the door. The campus gardens were in direct view of her, and currently being cared for by the hired professionals of the school.

 _A perfect place to study!_

She smiled to herself at her decision, and finished closing the window, now wanting to get out of her night clothes and into her favorite orange colored dress with reattatchable sleeves.

She started walking to her vanity, ready to dig her dress out of the drawers when she saw the emblem.

A blue faery, dancing on her shoulder. The emblem of which Gajeel placed on her skin, at the same place where his shadowed colored emblem sat. It still tingled, and radiated warmth.

She decided to finish dressing.

Levy dug her dress out of the vanity drawers, and slipped it on, after taking the PJ pants off thinking that her spaghetti strap tank can stay. Looking at the clock she realized she woke extremely early. The bluenette grabbed her already prepared bag of books and Mythology homework about Zeuses many women, and children and stalked out the dormatories.

 _Maybe I should explore the school?_

 **Hey! I'm going to try getting out small updates like this every two to three days. The next chapter should be out relatively quickly, so don't be disappointed about the lack of action yet! Next chapters gunna be waaaayyy longer than the others, so it'll make up for it!**

 **R &R**


	3. Announcment

**I wanted to apologize for making you all wait**

 **I've been dealing with a lot of things over at home and was unable to actually update the story for the past while.. And then I lost my newest chapter and I'm going to take longer.**

 **I'm not giving up on this story, and have a crap ton more books planned because I just love this ship!**

 **So thanks for following the story or me or both!**

 **I haven't given up yet so be waiting for the next installment**

 **of Yandere Simulator**

 **Jk but really it's coming soon**


End file.
